Jarlos Day
by vikwhis13
Summary: BTR has a day off. Kendall and Logan are off doing whatever it is Kendall's and Logan's do. James and Carlos decide that they haven't gotten a chance to hang out, just the two of them. So they spend their day off just hanging out and call it "Jarlos Day".


**Okay, well, me and LaurenNicole97 made another baseball bet. If you're unfamiliar with these bets here's how it usually goes down: I'm a Rockies fan and Lauren is a Phillies fan so whenever the Rockies and Phillies get together for a series we bet. If the Rockies take the series then Lauren writes a one-shot I request and if the Phillies win then Lauren requests a one-shot for me to write. Sadly the Rockies lost the last series against Philly (cuz our pitching sucks and they blow more leads than Carlos eats corndogs) so I'm writing this for my bestest internet friend Lauren =) most of this was written as I go along (kinda improve-ish) so sorry if it's not that good.**

**Request: BTR has a day off. Kendall and Logan are off doing whatever it is Kendall's and Logan's do. James and Carlos decide that they haven't gotten a chance to hang out, just the two of them. So they spend their day off just hanging out.**

* * *

The boys got a phone call from Kelly early in the morning. Each boy got up at their usual time to get ready for another day of recording but in the middle of getting ready they got the call. Kelly informed them that they were given the day off. The boys were suspicious until Kelly said there was an accident early that morning that landed Gustavo in the hospital. Kendall, who had the phone, thanked Kelly for the day off and turned to his friends.

"What should we do today? We have an entire day off."

"Well, before doing the fun stuff, think we should go to the hospital and see him. You know, give him flowers or something. He might do the same for us… maybe." Logan said.

"But that takes away from our day off," James pouted. He was about ready to go grab his 'Cuda action tan before Logan opened his mouth.

"It'll be nice though," Carlos said with that goofy grin of his.

"Yeah, and besides, you'll still have at least 10 hours left of sun, James," Kendall scolded the narcissist.

"Ooohh! We should get him chocolates! His big belly almost screams for chocolate!" Carlos shouted. The other boys couldn't help but laugh. That was Carlos' special way of calling him fat.

"Carlos, we can get him chocolate," Logan said as he laughed "but whatever you do, don't say that in front of him,"

Carlos laughed too and agreed not to say that to Gustavo or Kelly. The four of them finished getting read and set out to get some get well chocolates for Gustavo and headed to the hospital to send their boss good vibes.

* * *

The boy dropped off some chocolates and a get well soon bear in Gustavo's hospital room before officially starting their day off. As the four boys walked out of the hospital Logan was texting away on his phone. James took notice and looked at Logan curiously.

"Who are you texting?" he asked Logan.

"I'm texting Camille, and asking her if she wants to hang out later today," Logan replied, not bothering to look away from the phone screen. "She wants me to watch her film scenes today,"

"So you're hanging with her today?" Carlos asked.

"Yup…. And now she's waiting at the Palm Woods so get in the car," Logan demanded as he took the wheel.

"Then I guess it's just the three of us today," James smiled. He took a spot in the back seat of the Big Time Rush Mobile with Carlos.

"Actually, I think I'm going to spend the day with Lucy. She says we should play guitar together today." Kendall said while he texted.

"Well then I guess it's just you and me 'Los," James said "It'll be Jarlos day,"

"Didn't our fans come up with Jarlos as in us dating?" Carlos asked.

"Yup, but we're not gonna date. We're just going to have some good ol' fun, and we have a name for today too. It'll be the best Jarlos day ever, buddy!"

* * *

James totally jinxed that. For two hours the only thing James and Carlos did was sit on the couch watching _Finding Nemo._ It really wasn't anything to get excited about. The two boys were slouching on the bright orange couch in a lazy fashion. James looked like he was about to doze off and Carlos was mindlessly gnawing on the nozzle of his empty Sippy cup.

"Carlos, this is very boring," James finally said near the end of the movie.

"If you're bored then you should go get me more lemonade," Carlos said as he held out his bright blue Sippy cup. James cringed at how slobbery the cap of the Sippy cup.

"I'm not going to fill that gross thing up. How about we try to find something interesting to do instead, what do you wanna do?" James asked.

"I dunno, Kendall usually comes up with stuff for us to do, but now he's with Lucy," Carlos said.

"We can come up with stuff to do! Come on, let's brain storm here." James said. He put on his ever so rare "thinking face" and tried to come up with something. "I don't know, we've done almost everything there is to do at the PalmWoods,"

Carlos took a minute to take that in. The perfect idea would take a lot of thinking and brain power. If the two of them thought together they were almost as clever as Kendall.

"Ooooh, I know! We can go get lunch and think it over," Carlos smiled "My tummy is growling,"

"Sure, how does pizza sound?" James asked.

"Ooh yeah! We should home make it!" Carlos exclaimed

"Home make it, but do we have any ingredients?" James asked.

Carlos shrugged. "If we don't we can go get them at the store, can't we?"

"Okay, but what do we need for pizza?"

Carlos shrugged again. "Just look it up in Mama Knight's cook books,"

James nodded and they both found ingredients for a New York Style pizza. Carlos wrote all of the things they would need down on a list before they left for the store. It was a long list they would have to split in half to save time. At the supermarket they decided to make a race out of it. Carlos was going to pick up seven items and James was going to get the other seven items.

"The rules are simple. First one to grab all seven of their items, get through self-checkout, and come back to the front with their bags is the winner and gets the first slice of pizza!" Carlos said excitedly

"Sounds like a plan," James smiled as he grabbed two baskets for them. "On your mark… get set… go!"

Both boys sped off in separate directions in search of the ingredients needed for pizza. The two boys sped and zipped through the isles, dodging people in the way, and trying not to let things fall out of their baskets. Sometimes they'd have to run back to get a missed item. Carlos was the first to reach the self-checkout. James got there alter with his basket of food but was able to get his items scanned and paid for fast enough to catch up to Carlos. They both reached the front at debatably the same time.

"I won!" Carlos shouted.

"No, it was a tie!" James shouted back.

"You just don't wanna admit defeat," Carlos stuck his tongue out at James.

"It was a tie!" James repeated.

"Nope, afraid not Diamond,"

"Ugh, okay, fine! One more race," James said and looked around. "First one to that tree," he pointed to a small tree on the other side of the street "and back wins and gets the first slice,"

"Alright!" Carlos said enthusiastically. "Onyourmarksgetset_GO_!" he said quickly and dashed off. James was a little caught off guard but his long legs abled him to catch up quickly. The two ran the short distance from the entrance to the tree and back. Again it ended in a tie.

"I won that time," Carlos said proudly. "Admit it. Admit it, Jamie. I won this time."

James laughed at the bubbly boy's cheeky smile. "I guess you did," James said to satisfy his friend. He figured eventually he'd feel the wrath of those big brown puppy eyes anyway so giving in now wouldn't make much difference.

James picked up their bags from the ground and checked to make sure nothing was stolen when they were racing. Everything looked good so he handed Carlos his bag. "Let's get these groceries home and start cooking, buddy," James said.

"Okay, let's go!" Carlos said and ran off to the car. James followed close by and got into the driver's seat.

* * *

Back in the apartment James and Carlos got everything spread out for making pizza. They had bowls, spoons, their ingredients and a big pan for their big pizza. James was making the dough and Carlos was going to make the pizza sauce to start off.

"Hey James," Carlos spoke up while he mixed ingredients together for sauce. James looked up from his bowl where he was kneading dough. "Does it look like I made the sauce right?" Carlos asked. He took a spoon full of the bright red pizza sauce and held it up for James to see, maybe a little too quickly. Before either of them knew it James had pizza sauce covering his cheek. Carlos burst out laughing even though he didn't do it on purpose.

"You little jerk," James laughed. To get him back, James picked up a handful of flower from the bag and flicked it in Carlos' face.

Carlos blew the flour out of his mouth and glared evilly at James. "It's on now," he said in a low tone. The boy let out a battle cry and grabbed a handful of sauce. It was flung at James' face. Immediately James reached for a chunk of ooey, gooey dough.

"Take that helmet boy!" James cried and slapped some dough on Carlos' helmeted head.

Carlos grabbed two handfuls of graded cheese and threw it all over James' sauce covered face. Soon it was an all-out food fight between the two friends. All of their food ended on either on their bodies or on the walls and floor. Before they knew it their kitchen was covered in pizza stuff.

"I'm out of stuff to throw," Carlos panted as he took a seat at the bar.

"So am I," James said and also sat down. "Uhh… that means we don't have anything to make pizza with buddy,"

"Awww man, what are we going to eat now?" Carlos asked.

"How about we just order a pizza," James suggested "While we're waiting for them we should probably clean up while we're waiting. Mrs. Knight will freak if she sees this mess. And if not her, Logan definitely will!"

"I don't wanna clean…"Carlos murmured.

"If you don't help then you don't get the first slice of pizza anymore," James said, he knew bribery would be the only way to get Carlos to do what he wanted.

"Fine," Carlos said. Both boys got off their stools and got to work. James ordered their usual pizza from _Pizza Hut_ and Carlos got started on the cleaning.

* * *

Later, after their mess was clean and their pizza completely eaten, they were changed in cleaner clothes and headed to the park on their bikes. The two were going to ride their bikes for about an hour then finish off their awesome "Jarlos Day" with an epic game of dome hockey. The looser would have to do the dishes for Mrs. Knight that night after dinner.

"I can bike faster than you, Carlos!" James taunted.

"'Cause your legs are longer!" Carlos insisted. The boy peddled harder to catch up to his friend on the bike trial of the park.

"Then you should get taller," James smirked.

"I'm working on it!"

"Have you been eating your vegetables, 'Los?"

Carlos paused for a minute. "I don't know," he said.

James laughed at his friend's childish attitude. "Vegetables help you grow. Maybe if you eat them once in a while you'll get taller than five foot four."

"Hey, I'm not even full grown yet. What if I have a growth spurt? I could get taller than you!"

"Taller than me?" James asked in mock shock "But then who'd be our little guy?"

"Logan?"

James kept laughing. "Logan isn't that affectionate though,"

"So you want me to stay small?"

"Maybe if you grew two more inches. Girls like tall guys, like me." James said.

"Girls like those ones over there?" Carlos asked, carefully gesturing over to two girls sitting on a park bench.

"Girls? Where?" James exclaimed as the put on his breaks without any warning.

"Jaaaaaammessss!" Carlos, who was still trailing behind, shrieked. There was no time to react to James' sudden stop. Before either one knew it they were in a heap on the sidewalk.

James ended up with nothing but a few scrapes and bruises. Carlos on the other hand was screaming his head off. When James realized this he pushed the bikes away and scooted off Carlos. He landed on Carlos after their fall.

"Shhh, Carlos," James tried to soothe as he sat Carlos up. His big brother senses were kicking in.

The smaller boy was cradling his arm close to his chest and staring at James, silently begging him for help. He observed Carlos' arm and took a mental note of how swollen it was. "Did you break your arm, buddy?" James could barely see Carlos nod his head. His arm was really swollen and gushing out blood. That would probably take stiches.

Quickly James stood up and picked Carlos up with him. "Okay, I'll get you to the doctor's really soon. Just hang tight. I'm so sorry, Carlos."

Carlos only mumbled something and tried not to cry. His arm really hurt! He had some fairly weak bones because he broke them so much, especially his arms. He didn't usually get stitches though, but hated when he did. Something sharp on the ground cut his arm badly. Blood was getting on their shirts.

The only thing Carlos could comprehend was how much it hurt and that James was carrying him to the car. If it was anyone else Carlos would be crying hard by now, but since it was James he could hold off on the tears for just a bit. He buried his head in James' shirt for comfort.

James carefully put Carlos into their Big Time Rush mobile and drove off to the hospital a few blocks away. "We'll get to the hospital really soon, okay? Just try to relax, Carlos. It'll be okay." James assured Carlos as he drove slightly over the speed limit. He silently cursed at himself for not being more carful while biking. "I'm so sorry, buddy,"

Carlos only moaned and let a few tears run down his face. His arm hurt too much to say anything. Luckily they got to the hospital quick and, to their advantage, the waiting room wasn't full. The doctors took Carlos in a few minutes.

* * *

After a rather painful trip to the doctor James carried Carlos into their apartment from the car. Carlos got a few stitches for that ugly cut and a purple cast for his fractured arm. The pain medication the doctors gave Carlos made him drowsy. Carlos wasn't even conscious enough to walk that well. He still felt sad. James didn't even notice until he heard sniffling.

"What's wrong, Carlos?" James asked.

"It still hurts," Carlos mumbled

"But the doctor gave you pain medicine," James said confused.

"It's not that," Carlos said with a raw voice. James put Carlos on the couch and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Then what hurts? You should've told the doctor."

"It hurts that you always put girls in front of me, Logan, and Kendall. This isn't even the first time one of us has gotten hurt because the only thing you think of half the time if your next date." Carlos said sadly.

"No, it's not like that buddy," James tried to assure him.

Carlos sniffled and started to cry a little harder. "Yeah it is. It's like you like girls more than your friends. I don't even see how you could put girls over friends, especially since today was supposed to be just you and me."

"Carlos, I am so so so so so so _so_ sorry I made you feel like that." James said as he pulled Carlos into his lap. "It's not at all, I promise. I would never put girls before you and the guys. Girls are just my weakness, like corndogs are yours. I mean, wouldn't you stop like that if you saw the corndog vender walking around?"

Carlos thought for a minute. "Y-yeah… I guess I would,"

"So now you see what I mean? I would never hurt you guys on purpose, it's just my weakness."

"Can you promise not to do it anymore?" Carlos asked through his sobs.

"I promise," James said.

"O-kay," Carlos hiccupped and curled up against his friend "I forgive you," he could never stay mad at James.

James gave Carlos and small hug and asked. "Is there anything you want?" he asked.

"Umm…" Carlos thought for a minute "Lemonade?"

"Sure thing 'Los," James said. He put Carlos down on the couch and went to the kitchen. He got Carlos' beloved Sippy cup and lemonade from the refrigerator then brought it back for Carlos. "Here buddy,"

Carlos gratefully took the lemonade and took a few sips while James pulled him back into his lap. Now Carlos felt at ease with his best friend's arms around him and favorite Sippy cup in hand. Slowly he dozed off with his head resting on James' shoulder. James fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

Kendall and Logan came back from their busy days shortly after six o'clock. They saw James and Carlos snuggled up together on the couch and sighed at the cuteness.

"Did you see this coming?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, it's still cute though," Logan said.

Kendall looked at the two boys sleeping and noticed Carlos' purple cast. "Did you predict that?"

"Not really, but I'm not surprised," Logan said as he grabbed a blanket from the other side of the couch and draped it over the two sleeping boys. "Let's let them sleep. "Jarlos Day" was probably exhausting."

"Yeah, alright," Kendall said then went to his room to put his guitar away. Logan left the room too. He would wake them up after Mrs. Knight made dinner later that evening. Till then, they could be as cute as they'd like.

* * *

**A/N: There, ta-da =) I hope everyone liked that! Not really my best work but still pretty cute! I hope LaurenNicole97 liked that mostly! But I'll tell you what, when next Friday comes, the Rockies will be ready to kick some Philly butt! WOO HOO!**


End file.
